Let's Go All The Way Tonight
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will tells Sonny he's ready to go all the way - through song. Song is Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". One-shot. Complete.


"Will?" Sonny said to the door outside Sami's apartment, knocking his fist against the wood.

"It's open," Will said on the other side.

Sonny pushed the door open. "Will? What's going on?" His eyes roamed over the candles laid out around the room and the table set for two.

"I kicked my Mom out and the little ones are with EJ and Dad. I thought we could have a nice romantic night," Will said, sauntering over to Sonny. He laced their fingers together and kissed Sonny soundly.

"What's the occasion?" Sonny asked as Will led him over to the table.

"I, uh, we haven't really had any alone time lately. I thought it would be nice."

"Did you cook?" Sonny asked, making a face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will asked, mocking offense. The ends of his lips twitched up into a smile.

Sonny laughed.

"No. Actually, I ordered from Chez Rouge."

"Oh. Okay. Good," Sonny joked. Will slapped his arm as he went to get the food from the oven.

An hour later, Sonny collapsed onto the couch next to Will who was lightly flicking his fingers over the strings of his guitar.

"You didn't have to do the dishes," Will said.

"You made such a nice dinner. It seemed fair." Sonny kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you played the guitar."

"My dad taught me when I was younger. I'd stopped playing for a while, but I picked it up again a few months ago," Will said, his playing becoming more focused.

"Really? Play me something." Sonny shifted and looked at Will with wide eyes and a big smile on his face.

Will smiled and made himself more comfortable. "Okay. But you have to promise not to laugh. I'm not that good."

"I promise."

Will eyed him suspiciously, but smirked. He stretched his fingers out and positioned them over the neck and base of the guitar. He hesitated for a couple seconds, but then started gently plucking on the strings, slowly transforming the notes into a song.

After a few bars, Will started singing quietly.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me, I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever  


He started strumming the guitar more feverishly, his mind and hands completely lost in the music. His singing became more confident, his voice louder and alive with the lyrics of the song.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  


Will looked up at Sonny as he sang the rest of the song, his voice dripping with emotion. He continued playing and singing, but there was meaning behind it now as he stared directly into Sonny's eyes.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever_

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  


When he finished, he was breathing heavily, both from emotion and being unused to singing.

"Wow," Sonny breathed. "That was beautiful."

"No. Not really," Will said, blushing a little and putting the guitar on the floor.

"Yes. Yes it was! I can't play at all so that was really impressive."

Will leaned into Sonny's side and Sonny wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders. "Can I be honest?" Will asked.

"Of course."

"I planned this."

"What? The song?"

Will shifted on the couch so he was looking at Sonny. "Yeah. I, uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm ready to – to make love but I didn't know how to do it with words and then I heard this song and thought it would be easier to say that way," Will said quickly and in one breath.

Sonny's eyes were wide as saucers. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded. "I love you, Sonny. I want to make love to you."

"Okay."

Will smiled warmly, cradled Sonny's face in his hands, and kissed him gently. Their mouths slipped together perfectly and their tongues automatically tangled around each other. After a minute, Will broke away and stood up, holding his hand out to Sonny.

Sonny smiled up at him, took his hand, and followed Will to the bedroom.


End file.
